Fallout: New Vegas Quests
>>>>>Achtung Übersetzung nötig, entsprechende Vorlage steht demnächst zur Verfügung<<<<< ---- Hauptspiel Tutorial Quests :Note: with the exception of Ain't That a Kick in the Head, all tutorial quests are optional but must be completed in the order listed here. Hauptquests :Notiz: you can skip the entire story-line of Da sind sie lang! and head straight to Tops-Kasino in New Vegas to complete the quest. Hauptquest arcs For these quests you must choose one faction to be loyal to. As you follow the main quest arc for a single faction, the quests for the other factions (with the exception of Independent/Yes Man quests) will fail as you gain infamy for siding against them when you progress through the quests for whichever faction you side with. The point at which you fail the other factions quests varies depending on your actions and quests already completed. Once you side with a faction you can change to another factions quest arc, only if you have not progressed down the preceding factions quests to the point that you fail the other quest arcs from gaining infamy. For more information on the scenarios surrounding the Game End Quests see Endgame Scenarios. Unabhängige®/Ja-Sager Quests Mr. House Quests Republik Neu Kalifornien Quests Caesar's Legion Quests } |} Neben Quest arcs These quests can be completed at any time during the game but most do not contribute to the main storyline. Note that some of these quests will not be able to be completed if you have a low reputation with the certain faction. Nichtmarkiert Quests These are quests that can be completed for certain rewards, but do not appear in your Pip-Boy. } |- | A Final Plan for Esteban | Camp McCarran Terminal building | Christina Morales | Karma or 50 caps | |- | A Team of Moronic Mercenaries | Vikki and Vance Casino | Layla | The casino reopens | |- | Access Powers | REPCONN Headquarters | Self | Q-35 Matter Modulator | |- | All Fired Up! | Vault 34 | Self | All-American, Pulse gun | |- | An Ear to the Ground | Camp Forlorn Hope | James Sexton | NCR fame | |- | Andy and Charlie | Novac, Ranger Station Charlie | Ranger Andy | Ranger Andy's thanks | |- | Arizona Scavenger | Cottonwood Cove | Aurelius of Phoenix | Caesar's Legion fame, caps | |- | Barton the Fink | Goodsprings source | Barton Thorn | Miscellaneous loot | |- | Bear Necessities | Nellis Air Force Base | Lindsay | Boomer fame or infamy | |- | Big Winner, ... | New Vegas (and Sierra Madre with Dead Money add-on) casinos | Self | Caps, suites, banned from casinos | (The Tops) |- | Bounty Killer | Vault 3 | Colonel Hsu | NCR fame | |- | Cajoling a Cudgel | Sealed sewers | Self | The Humble Cudgel | |- | Claws Mended | Sloan | Snuffles | NCR fame | |- | Claws Out | Quarry junction | Chomps Lewis | NCR fame | |- | Dealing with Contreras | Camp McCarran | Contreras, Carrie Boyd | This Machine | |- | Defacing the Humble Stone | Boulder City | Private Kowalski | Possible NCR infamy | |- | Democracy Inaction | Vault 11 | Self | 500 XP | |- | Eddie's Emissary | NCR Correctional Facility | Eddie | Powder Ganger fame | |- | Fight Night | The Thorn | Red Lucy | 120 caps | |- | Flogging a Dead Corpse | Freeside | Freeside thug | None | |- | Friend of the Followers | Old Mormon Fort | Julie Farkas | 300 XP (if joining the Followers), caps | |- | Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger | New Vegas Medical Clinic | Dr. Usanagi | Various implants and more SPECIAL points | |- | Help for Halford | Camp Guardian | Private Halford | Dog tag fist schematics | |- | Hidden Valley computer virus | Hidden Valley bunker | Scribe Ibsen | Access to Hidden Valley bunker database | |- | I Love Bananas | Vault 3 | Rick Lancer | Overseer's computer password, vault 3 maintenance key | |- | Keith's Caravan Charade | Aerotech office park | Parker | 250 caps | |- | Meeting an Equal | North Vegas Square | Jules | .44 magnum hand load schematics | |- | Poor Meat Never Makes Good Soup | Camp McCarran | William Farber | None | |- | Not Worth a Hill of Corn and Beans | Camp McCarran | William Farber | Discount | |- | Old School Ghoul | Novac, Camp McCarran or Camp Forlorn Hope, Nellis Airforce Base | Raul Tejada | Old Vaquero or Full Maintenance | |- | Papers, Please | Mick & Ralph's | Mick | Counterfeit passport | |- | Pistol Packing | Hidden Valley | Knight Torres | Tri-beam laser rifle, Brotherhood of Steel fame | |- | Powder to the People | The Fort | Siri | Healing powder, Legion fame | |- | Power to the People | Sloan | Self | NCR fame or 5 scrap metal, conductor, sensor module | |- | Silus Treatment | Camp McCarran Terminal building | Carrie Boyd | NCR fame | |- | Supplies for the Followers | Old Mormon Fort | Julie Farkas | Caps, 300 XP (if you join the followers) | |- | Tags of Our Fallen | Camp Forlorn Hope, Cottonwood Cove | Mayes, Aurelius of Phoenix | 2-10 caps per dogtag | |- | The Screams of Brahmin | Novac | Dusty McBride | 75 caps, 10 Brahmin Steaks, Novac fame | |- | Trudy's Radio Repair | Goodsprings | Trudy | Goodsprings fame, 50-75 caps | |- | Wind-Brahmin Wrangler | Brooks Tumbleweed Ranch | Nightkin | Possible Stealth boy | |- | You Gotta Break Out a Few Eggs | Sloan, Quarry junction | Jas Wilkins | Wasteland Omelet | |} ''Dead Money'' These quests are only playable after Dead Money is installed. ''Honest Hearts'' These quests are only playable after Honest Hearts is installed. Siehe auch * Siehe Fallout:New Vegas Quest IDs for quest IDs that can be used in the PC version's console. en:Fallout:_New_Vegas_quests ru:Квесты Fallout: New Vegas Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Quests